Rawr! I'm a Lion!
by NellyLove
Summary: *Halloween Oneshot* Tonight was one of the biggest parties to be ever held. One problem...the hostess' 'date' doesn't have a costume. And now, they're rushing to find the perfect costume. But Adam finds it less than hilarious. From You're the One...


_**Alright, i know Halloween was yesterday..yes, i'm aware! but i WASN'T at home so i couldn't finish/post this! now that i'm home, look what i'm doing!? Anyways...i'm currently sick, and it sucks..so...inspiration is on a low again...so....we will wait till it returns, eh?**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL!**_

_**and yes, this does happen in the future of You're the One...so..in the future i will put a little note where this whole scene happens..alrighty! Other than that...uhhhhhhh, no spoilers really...i made sure of that..so, ENJOY**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- I only own Violet...Carmi belongs to Kennedy!**_

_**and HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!  
**_

* * *

_**S**everal WWE Superstars and Divas were currently staying in North Carolina, due to the annual Carolina Crew Halloween Party. It was one of the biggest parties of the year. And the co-workers of Matt Hardy, Shane and Carmichael Helms and Violet Pierce hated to miss the event._

_This year was no different than any. The morning of Halloween had arrived. And the finishing touches were being put on Violet Pierce's house; where the party was being held this year._

_There was only one problem..._

**_Violet's POV_**

"VI-VI!" Adam yelled from upstairs. I rolled my eyes, my Canadian friend had just woken up. I had been up for almost three hours already, finishing the preparations for the party. Carmi and John would be showing up soon to help me out. "WHAT ADAM!" I yelled back up the stairs. "We have a problem," he said. I cocked an eyebrow to myself in confusion before slowly ascending the steps to the second story of my house.

"What kind of problem Adam? Cause I swear if it's sexual problem you can keep that to yourself," I said. He stuck his head out the door of the guest room, rolling his eyes at me, "no Violet... it's nothing like that. You dirty-minded little minx," he said. I rolled my eyes, ever since my birthday party he had taken to calling me a minx. A dirty little minx, to be exact.

I walked into his guest room, he was sitting on the bed now. Head in hands. My eyebrows furrowed, "what's wrong Addy?" I asked. He looked up at me... "I don't have a costume."

I gasped.

"Adam, the party is tonight! Why did you wait to the last minute to tell me?" I asked. He shrugged, "I forgot about it, I was so busy helping you out with planning the party that I didn't get to look for a costume." he explained. I sighed, "fine, then that's what we'll be doing today," I said.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "we're going costume shopping, duh," I said. "Oh," he said nodding. I smirked and rolled my eyes again, hearing the doorbell. "I'll tell John and Carmi to finish getting the party ready, we'll leave in a few minutes, alright?" I said. He nodded again and I turned and left the room. I jogged down the steps and skidded to a stop in front of the door. I opened it, seeing John and Carmi standing there. "Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Mama Vio," Carmi said, stepping inside and hugging me. I hugged her and then John. "You guys mind finishing up with the last minute details. Adam is having a costume crisis," I said. John cocked an eyebrow, but Carmi knew what I meant. It wasn't the first time someone had forgotten to get a costume. "I guess we'll see you later then," Carmi said. I smiled and heard Adam coming down the steps. "Come on Ads, we're going," I said and he nodded.

I slipped on my shoes and then we walked out to my car. We were driving when he asked, "what are you gonna be?" he asked. I looked over at him, "I know you aren't asking me what I'm dressing up as?" I asked. It was a known tradition that I never told anyone what my costume was until the actual party. Adam was new to the party, so he wouldn't know. But still. "It's tradition, no one ever knows what I'm going as until the night of," I said.

He frowned, pouting at me, giving me his adorable puppy dog eyes. I finally sighed and gave up. "Fine, but if you tell _anyone _I will castrate you. And then you _will _be having sexual problems," I growled as I leaned across the front seat to whisper in his ear. I pulled away and saw him smiling, "seriously?" he asked. I smirked and nodded. "That's really clever, and unique," he said. I nodded smugly, "that's what I thought." I said. He rolled his eyes as I parked in front of the Halloween superstar that only opened during this time of year.

We both got out of the car and Adam and I headed toward the entrance of the store. I smirked as Adam placed an arm around my shoulders. "Do you have any ideas as to what I should be?" he asked. I thought for a second, then shrugged. "Not really, depends what costumes they have left," I said. I looked up and saw Adam was frowning. I giggled and he glared slightly, "what?" he asked. I shrugged innocently, "oh...nothing," I murmured.

He tousled my hair, "smart ass," he muttered and I just shrugged again as he pulled me into his side, keeping his one arm around my shoulders. I smiled as I looked down at his foot, it was no longer in a cast. Now it was just in a brace-like thing, so he didn't have to walk with crutches anymore.

We walked into the store and I smiled at the rows of costumes and accessories. I smirked as I walked down a certain aisle, "I'm thinking a wig," I said, picking up a bright purple wig. Adam narrowed his eyes at me, "what am I supposed to be?" he asked as I fitted the wig on his head. I came back around to stand in front of him, "I have no idea," I mused, tapping my chin. He rolled his eyes, pulling the wig off. "Your turn," he said with a smirk as he reached for a Marilyn Monroe wig.

My eyes widened as I backed away from him. "Oh no, hecks no...I do not look good blond," I said then took off running. Adam ran after me, still holding the wig. "Come back here Minx!" he yelled. "Noooo!" I squealed. I looked back to see Adam gently running on his injured leg, going slower than he usually would if in a healthy condition. I slowed my pace and eventually he caught up to me, wrapping one arm around my waist. With his other hand he shoved the wig into my hands. I sighed, "fine," I said, defeated as he let go of me.

I put my hair into a log bun and then pulled the wig on. I turned and faced Adam, looking a little annoyed. "I look ridiculous blond, don't I?" I asked. I looked up and saw Adam smiling widely. My eyebrows furrowed. "You look hot," he stated. I rolled my eyes, "sure." I growled. "Yes, next year, you are so gonna be Marilyn Monroe." he said, pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes again, "whatever," I muttered, pulling the wig off. I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the wig aisle again. I put the wig back in it's package and back on the wall.

I turned to him, "come on, let's go look at the costume pictures on the wall," I said, pushing him toward the wall with the various pictures of different costumes on it. It was still early in the morning, the store had just opened, so the store wasn't crowded. It would probably be more crowded later. But for now, we were like the only people in the store besides the workers.

I grinned as we split up to look at opposite sides of the wall. I pulled a pen our of my purse and then wrote down the numbers of costumes on my hands. I giggled as I looked at one of the pirate costumes. I looked over and saw Adam looking at a vampire costume. I laughed at him, "you found anything?" I asked, walking over to him. He shrugged looking at me, "you?" he questioned. I showed him my left hand, "a few." I said.

He nodded, "cool, you wanna ask them if they have them?" he said. I nodded as I went to go find an employee. I brought the guy over and told him the numbers. He nodded then went to the back room to look. I turned to Adam, "so what were some of the ones you asked for?" he asked me. I pointed to one, "a pirate. A cop. A clown..." I rattled off the ones I had written down. He stopped me, "a clown?" he asked.

I giggled and nodded, "c'mon, you would look great in a orange afro." I said. He glared playfully, grabbing the back of my neck and shaking me. "You're insane," he said in a sing-song voice before clamping his mouth shut as the employee came back out from the back room. "Uh...miss, we don't have any of those costumes in stock," he said, looking apologetic. I looked at him, my mouth hanging open, "none?" I said in shock. "None," the man repeated.

Adam cleared his throat, "should we keep looking?" he asked. I sighed, "what costumes do you have?" I asked. The man looked thoughtful for a second, "let me go look," he said. I nodded as he disappeared into the back again. I turned to Adam, "that sucks, looks like we're a little too late," I said. Adam nodded in agreement.

I turned again hearing the back room door swing open. "This is the only one we have in his size," he said, handing me the package. "Is there a changing room so he can try it on?" I asked, looking at the tag. The original name was crossed off, and I couldn't read it. I looked up at the man and he nodded pointing to the opposite side of the door, by the less expensive kiddy costumes that they didn't keep in the back.

"Thanks," I said to him as Adam and I walked toward the dressing room. I handed Adam the package and he went inside, closing the door behind him. I smirked as I heard a groan. Now I was wondering what the costume really was. It was a beige color, but I couldn't think of anything that was that color. I was leaning against the wall, texting Carmi about costume shopping when I heard the door unlock.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked up as Adam stalked out of the stall. My jaw fell open and my face definitely turned red. I pointed at him, "that is PERFECT!" I yelled. He glared at me, "seriously?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded. "Yes! It so works!" I squealed excitedly.

"I'm not wearing this," he stated, pointing at himself. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout, giving him my famous VP Pout. He sighed, defeated, "fine," he growled as he went back into the stall and took off the costume, coming out again with it in the bag again. I took it from him, "I'll pay."

We headed toward the front of the store. "I didn't think they made this costume for adults," I mused as I set it on the conveyor belt thing. The cashier rung it up and put it in a plastic bag before handing it back to me after I paid. "Thanks," I said before I grabbed Adam's hand with my free one and led him back to the car. He was pouting, "I can't believe I'm gonna wear that...only you could _ever _get me into that costume," he muttered to himself mostly. I smiled softly as I hugged him, "thank you, Addy," I said in my cute voice.

He ran a hand through my hair. "You're welcome Minx," he replied, making me roll my eyes.

//

The party had just started. Adam and I were the only ones not downstairs. Carmi and Matt had just made the announcement that we'd be revealing our costumes in just a few moments. I was adding the finishing touches to my costume. I grinned as I picked up my whip, tucking it into my leather belt. I straightened out my fishnet tights and red jacket.

I picked up my top hat, placing it on my head then I left the room. I walked across the hall, knocking on Adam's door. "What?" he asked in a grumpy voice. "C'mon Addy, it's time," I said. "I am not going out there..." he stated. "Yes, you are," I said, opening the door. I laughed seeing Adam standing there in his costumes, with his arms crossed over his chest. I tried not to laugh anymore as he glared at me.

"Aw, come on Addy, you're so furry and adorable!" I said walking over to him and taking his covered hands in mine. He smirked, "really? I'm furry and adorable?" he asked. I nodded, "you sure as hell do." I stated. He sighed, "fine...let's go," he muttered. I led him to the staircase then stopped him. "Wait, I have one thing to add," I said, racing back into my room. I opened a drawer in Bella's doggy dresser.

I walked back out into the hall and I saw Adam's eyes go instantly to the object in my hand. "Oh hell no." he stated. "Oh hell yes," I smirked as I walked toward him. He was a cornered kitty and had nowhere to run.

**//**

**_3rd person POV_**

"We're ready!" Violet called down the steps followed by a 'mmph' from Adam. Carmi smirked, Violet hadn't said anything about either of their costumes and now she was getting really curious. "Alright. Shane, Matt, drum roll please!" Carmi shouted. The two men started pounding on the coffee table.

"Here we go," Violet said, glancing at Adam before leading him down the staircase.

The whole room burst into laughter as they saw Violet come down the steps, dressed as a ringleader, complete with a whip and everything. But the best part was that coming down the steps behind her was Adam Copeland, dressed as a fuzzy lion, complete with a mane and everything. He had a pink studded collar around his neck, with a matching pink leash attached, which Violet was using to lead him down the steps.

"Violet Pierce has tamed the beast!" Violet yelled with a laugh as everyone started laughing again. Adam glared at her, crossing his paws over his chest. "So not funny." he growled.

"You're just a silly kitty." Violet said, tapping his nose which had a black nose drawn on it with black whiskers painted on his cheeks.

"RAWR! I'm a LION! Not a kitty!" He exclaimed, glaring at Violet.

The room burst into laughter again.

No one would forget this Halloween party.

Due to the lion, and the lion tamer.


End file.
